A Lonely God
by tigershark8600
Summary: This is the story of a God. A lonely God. A God whose loneliness drove her mad. A God whose madness birth all that is wrong in the world and all that is right. Read the story of a God who found companionship in herself. ( This my take on how the universe was created, because the MARVEL universe has so damn many.)


**_Before there was anything, there was nothing._**

**_And before there was nothing..._**

**_there was o_****_ne._**

As it stared into the open space of white emptiness, it was reminded once again it was alone. It didn't know how old it was or how it came to be. For it existed before the concept of conception. Before the possiblity and impossibility.

**_Before anything and everything._**

No one came before it for it existed before the concept of life and sentience. It doesn't know who or what made him, if it was even made. It didn't know what it was made of or if it was made of anything to begin with, for it was existed before the beginning. It didn't even know its own purpose in this worldless world, this white void of emptiness or if it even had a purpose to begin with. It doesn't even know its own name.

**_How could it know its name if it exist before names?_**

All it knew was that it was just there…

...and that it was alone.

**_How could it know loneliness if it has never experienced anything else?_**

This being's appearance was quite bizarre. It seemed to have some sort of gender. It lacked any genitalia to distinguish it from a male or female, but it had what looked to be a womanly shape. This "_woman_" had a petite figure and her skin was a vector black. Covering her skin was what looked to be galaxies scattered all over her. It was like looking through a woman-shaped door into the multiverse. Beautiful quasars and solar systems adore her lovely body with a dazzling brilliance of trillions upon trillions of stars and celestial bodies. Held within her divine body…

**..._was a baby universe._**

In her being was the ultimate power of everything that will be and forever be. A power that most would consider godly. A power that can bring shape to this _not-world_ of shapelessness:

**_LIFE_.**

Sadly, she was unaware of how to harness the power that lied under her skin. It was raw and uncontrollable. She couldn't understand the power it held, the things it could accomplish, the things it could create. She needed knowledge of something she didn't have to wield this thing. As the only being in this "_place_" of whiteness, what she knows and doesn't know is up to her own understanding of herself, but thats the problem. She doesn't understand herself.

**_How could she? She existed before understanding..._**

**_Before comprehension..._**

**_Before curiosity..._**

**_Before knowledge of one's self._**

She didn't understand why she was, what she was, or who she was. She simply was all there was and ever will be. The beginning and end of a story that hasn't yet started. She is what can and can't happen. Which is why she knew the concept of death, but not life. As the only being in nonexistence, she never questioned what life is. She is all that is here, but that begged the question...

**_What if she she wasn't anymore?_**

**_What if she stopped being?_**

**_These thoughts scared her, but not the way you may think._**

**_She did not fear the idea of death or dying, being unmade..._**

**_she fear she would never die._**

_How does a being in an empty expanse of space possibly know something that hasn't came to be yet? How can she know of death when life doesn't even exist to die? Does ahe count as alive? Not even she knows._

What she does know is that she will be alone, forever and always. And the thought of that drove her mad.

**_How can one be insane in a 'place' that lack both sanity and insanity?_**

**_Is this the birth of it? The birth of madness?_**

**_An unexplainable thing losing what can only be described as its mind from sheer loneliness?_**

**_Its makes sense, the creation of madness and discord is being the literal unraveling of incomprehension itself._**

As her mind slipped and she went insane the unknown forces that caused her came undone and she unraveled, mentally and physically. The trillions of stars that adorn her being detonated like nuclear warheads. Her body bled as she leaked her black form into the white expanse like a canvas. Her body crumbled like a statue falling apart. Her hand fell from her body and hit the _not-ground_.

As it made contact with the white, it didnt crumble like stone or shatter like glass, it splashed like water. She fell apart like a withered old statue but once he parts it the the _not-ground,_ it lost its formlike water without a space to fill. It Painted its form against the white world. Same thing as her arms and breast. Falling to the white like crumbling stone, but losing its form as it splashed like a wave against a hard marble floor. Painting the white with its galaxies and stars. She fell to her knees and looked back up into the _not-sky_. So many things filled her head at once. So many indescribable things that created more **MADNESS** within her. As she felt the last of herself about to drift away, she saw something. An opening, a view into something within her mind. She looked into it and was met with things she did not know. Things that weren't, and things that haven't been. Places with things that she has never seen and more importantly, beings that never were. Beings of any and all shapes. But what intrigued her most, was that these things resembled her shape. Beings that were like her shape, but with different variations of the same shape. And there were other beings with a similar, but different shape. They had flatter chest and broader shoulders, but they still looked so natural. She did not know it, or maybe she did as she had awareness of things that shouldn't be, but she was looking at the pinnacle of creation:

**_Mankind._**

As he body slowly crumbled apart like stone and splashed like water on the _not-ground, _She felt the horrors of her mind take form:

**_MISERY_**

**_DEATH_**

**_STRIFE_**

**_FAMINE_**

**_WAR_**

**_ANGUISH_**

**_DESPAIR..._**

**And a song of un-making and annihilation. **

These terrors plague her for so long without her knowing. The negative energy within her manifested secretly using the gift, **_LIFE_**. All creations of **LIFE **take completely different shapes no matter how similar they are, the negativity took forms that were both unique and terrifying. Her gift turned these evil thoughts into something more than just mere beings of solid form.

**_They were concepts._**

**_As concepts, they did not fear death, for as long as LIFE still gifted these terrifying things with a final shape to infect and new world to plague, then they will exist eternal._**

**_They will be the Concepts of Ruin_**

As her horrors invaded her thoughts made real, through her madness she created a new concept, **_DREAD_**, and it drowned her in itself. As all seemed lost for this new shape, a final concept was birth with the use of **_LIFE_...**

**_HOPE_. **

As she felt **_HOPE_**, she started to understand. Understand the potiental of not just **_HOPE_**, but of **_LIFE_** as well. But it was too late now. No matter her understanding of **_LIFE_**, she lacked the experience needed to undo her own undoing. Then she noticed something. Something unfathomable. She peered deeper into the one-way mirror that allowed her to witness humanity and saw the impossible become possible. With **_HOPE_**, humanity grasped the raw potential of **_LIFE_ **and began to mold their own concepts with its power:

**_PEACE_**

**_PROSPERITY_**

**_LOVE_**

**_COMPASSION_**

**_FORGIVENESS..._**

**_An a song of binding and rebirth._**

**_They would be called the Concepts of Utopia_**.

They used the _Concepts of Utopia_ to protect themselves from the the _Concepts of Ruin_. They even used **_LIFE_** in ways she never thought could be. They placed **_LIFE_** inside their own creations to make a new concept, **_BEAUTY_.** They filled the world with this concept.

They filled their world with **_BEAUTY_.**

As her view to the new world closed, she wasn't so scared anymore. She feared her negative thoughts would consume this new shape, but it had beings around to protect it. She didn't mind dying if it meant they could live, even if the _Concepts of Ruin_ came to be. They had their concepts. The _Concepts of Utopia_.

The rest of her crumbling body glowed red as it detonated in a shower of celestial water that expand to cover the infinite white nothingness. Even though she experienced a horrible fate, it was overshadowed by a final concept, **_RELIEF_**. It wasn't the fact her death would birth a new shape filled with many new beings that she was so overjoyed. It was because she could die. She could die and escape this lonely existence. She could die and she's never been happier.

I can't describe the explosion that followed, for it defied human comprehension. The best way to describe it is a 'big bang' and I will leave it at that, but what followed after was unexpected. The energy that was left behind took the form of a thick fog that consumed all space in the now freed universe. The heat and pressure condensed the fog into bright balls of gas,

new stars.

These stars were scattered all over the new cosmos and many more formed. They felt alone, but they had each other. Many formed bonds that connected them forever that made them the constellations that we now know today. They had vaguely human shapes, but had different traits. The brightest became lion-like and became new suns that brighten the cosmos. One formed into a scorpion-like man. He took the energy and with his mighty pincers, carved the moon phases into it to brighten the dark nights when the Leos would sleep.

Two shapes took the forms of angels. One was female with a volatile personality. She was Venus, hot and untamed, too much for any lifeform to live on. She will never be able to support life and that's how she wanted it. But her brother was different. He calmed his temperment to something more suitable. He was balanced and nurturing, he wanted life and he shall have it in time- he was Earth.

Some stars became large star clusters that joined together to combat their lonliness. Once they died they became a great and divine serpentine that swallowed everything in sight, even light itself. The Leos tended to stay away from those, as to avoid its precious light from being consumed. To help catch the light for itself, the serpentine poked holes in space-time with its mighty fangs to capture the light. They were simply called black holes. Soon there will be more.

More planets, more stars, more comets. Then soon there will be more solar systems, more galaxies, more quasars, more everything. But for now, this will suffice. The original was alone. She was always alone and she went mad because of it, but now she is no longer alone. She has herself from now on. Herself in the a new form. A form that was many, but made one whole.

This was her purpose all along. To create. Even though she had to sacrifice herself to fulfill her purpose she did it even though she doesn't know if the humans will make it or not and never will. She was always meant to be alone, to go mad. Then she freed herself from her imprisoning isolation with a dazzling demise that created reality. She was reborn a new. She is still alone in away, but she can be happy now that she has herself to keep her company.


End file.
